Abdullah
Abdullah is the main antagonist of the 1989 live-action film Cheetah. History When Ted, Susan and Morogo find an abandoned cheetah cub named Duma, Morogo informs Ted that her mother was skinned by a poacher. Ted notices some strange markings around the cub, to which Morogo identifies as footprints. When Susan learns of this, she immediately wants to adopt her. Although the others think it's crazy, she says it's the only way for her to survive. Six months later, Abdullah was hired by Patel and Nigel to help them capture Duma for personal profit. The three gamblers arrive at the Johnson household the following night. Nigel can't find Duma, but Patel comes up with a plan to get Ted's whistle to call for Duma. Abdullah and Nigel open the window and Patel sneaks inside. He eventually finds the whistle and manages to escape. Patel calls for Duma, while Nigel hands the rope to Abdullah. Abdullah uses the rope to tap against a food bowl to lure Duma into their trap. Abdullah manages to get the rope around Duma's neck and pull her. The following morning, the Johnsons stop at Patel's store to get gasoline. While Abdullah and Nigel look at the map to his camp, Patel asks Susan if she's crying over losing Duma. Ted confronts Patel, but he assures him that he was mentioning about Duma's release. However, Ted notices the same marks on Abdullah's shoes and realizes that he was the poacher who killed Duma's mother. Ted tries to convince his parents about Patel's scheme, but they refuse to believe him. However, Ted and Susan leave the airport and set out to find Duma. Although Patel has left the store, his cousin informs the teens about his location in a camp near Thompson's falls. Meanwhile, the three men decide to train Duma for the race. Duma's first task involves her endurance, but she fails and Nigel calls her a lazy pussycat. Abdullah taunts Duma with a bowl of meat and uses triplines to test Duma's hunting skills, but she once again fails and is forced to go back into her cage. The next day, the kids' parents learn about their disappearance and head after Patel. Meanwhile, the three children arrive at Abdullah's camp and they notice him. Ted tries to come up with a plan to confront them, but Susan and Morogo insist on sneaking in at nightfall. While exploring the camp, Ted and Susan stumble across a stack of flyers advertising Duma's race while discovering cheetah skins and other illegal stuff. The children hear Duma's whimpers and find her locked in a barn. Susan tries to find something to break the lock, but Abdullah jumps her and carries her over to his knife. Before he could stab her, Ted comes in and Abdullah catches him in the act. Patel and Nigel arrive in the scene and the three men argue over what to do with them. Abdullah wants to kill them, but Nigel suggests they lock them in a cage until after the race. As Abdullah and Nigel get their tools, Morogo is almost caught, but manages to hide from them while they start for the race. Morogo frees the two children and they head after the poachers. Patel and Nigel bet with the people at the race, while Abdullah is in charge of Duma. The children arrive at the race as the race starts. The greyhounds surpass Duma, but Ted grabs his whistle from a security guards and blows it. Duma wins by five lengths, forcing Patel and Nigel to compensate all bets. The parents arrive and Duma rebels against Abdullah. The two families head out to save Duma, while Duma attacks Abdullah. Earl pulls Duma off and Abdullah is arrested by the security guard.